


Closer

by akimuta



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akimuta/pseuds/akimuta
Summary: Just a quick one shot that I wanted to get down in writing before I forgot about it.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 92





	Closer

It had been a long day and Renee needed desperately to lie down. She slumped over to her room after saying good night to Ajay and Anita and used every last bit of energy she had to make it to her bed. 

_Someone’s at the door._

Right as she got to it, she heard a knock from across the room and she grimaced slightly. She wasn’t in the mood for any visitors and considered ignoring the sound and going right to sleep. Perhaps whoever was at the door would think she was already asleep. Another set of knocks came through and Renee decided she was going to tell them that she was too tired for whatever it was that they had to talk about. 

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Natalie standing sheepishly in front of her, in pajamas and everything. 

“Oh. Natalie? What brings you here?” Renee asked while trying to make sure her head didn’t split open from pain. 

“Hello, Renee. I just came by to make sure you were alright. You seemed quite out of it today.”

“Yeah, I was just about to go to sleep.” 

“Is it okay with you if I come in for a short while?”

Renee was on the verge of falling asleep just standing there from sheer exhaustion but she figured she would let Natalie in for a bit. “Sure, come in.”

Natalie was one of the only people that Renee found to be easy to talk to. The two worked well together during the games and were on good terms as far as she was concerned. “So what was it that you wanted to do?”

“Ah, I brought some ginger tea and a cold compress for you,” Natalie replied while holding up a thermos and a pack in her hands. She smiled sweetly and set them on the bedside table. 

“You didn’t have to go and do that, Natalie. I probably would have been fine just sleeping it off.”

“Still, it doesn’t hurt to have some help here and there.”

The two were sitting on the edge of the bed while they talked and Renee could feel herself get more and more tired the longer they sat. 

_Watch for the hand._

Renee looked up to see Natalie reach her hand out to touch the former’s. She was glad the room was dimly lit so that Natalie couldn’t see the sudden rush of color to her face.

“N-Natalie?”

She didn’t reply and instead sat like that for a while longer. She tightened her hand on top of Renee’s before looking down. 

“I worry a lot about you. Not just today, but other days too,” Natalie mumbled under her breath. 

Renee felt her face grow even warmer and she couldn’t help but look away. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean what I said, Renee,” she replied while looking up to match eyes with her. Renee reluctantly looked up at Natalie, trying to find any one place on her face to focus on. Her eyes drifted around landing on the scar on her face and her lips before eventually finding their way to those bright blue eyes of hers. It felt like there was something stuck in the back of Renee’s throat and she had a hard time breathing. Her heartbeat quickened and she suddenly felt very self conscious of everything that was going on before her. 

_You’re in danger, run._

All sorts of questions ran through Renee’s head as she saw Natalie lean in closer towards her. She felt like her heart was going to burst all the while the girl in front of her got closer and closer. 

The feeling of someone else’s lips on hers was a foreign feeling to Renee and she froze at first contact. Natalie’s lips were soft and warm and it made Renee feel completely vulnerable. It was a strange, liberating feeling to experience. She felt her eyes close on their own and practically melted. She instinctively placed her hand on the back of Natalie’s head and the two shared a long passionate kiss in the silence of Renee’s room. 

Renee pulled back to look at Natalie and the two looked at each other for a long while before the latter spoke up.

“Is it alright if I spend the night here?”

“Yes, that’s fine.”

“Thank you, ma chéri,” she replied with a smile.


End file.
